


Kisses

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sappy, Sweet, Yaoi, implied 3x4 & 5xC, post-war-ness? AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: "What's wrong with you?""Trowa said my kisses tasted stale."Heero blinked. He hadn't heard that right, had he?





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

Heero looked up as his office door opened. His partner slouched in, closing the door behind him and then went to slump over his desk.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked cautiously, he had never seen his cheerful partner quite like this.  
  
"Yeah?" Even his voice sounded depressed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Trowa said my kisses tasted stale."

Heero blinked. He hadn't heard that right, had he? "What?"  
  
"Trowa said my kisses tasted stale. And Quatre said they were unpalatable- whatever that means." Heero knew what it meant. What he had trouble getting his mind around was the fact that Duo was kissing Trowa and Quatre. He had though those two were in a relationship- so why were they kissing Duo? Unless it was a threesome? His mind nearly shut down with that mental image.  
  
"Uh," he tried to think of something to comfort Duo. "I'm sure they aren't that bad..."  
  
"Fei said he didn't even want one." Duo had tried to kiss Chang? Well, that Heero knew would be a disaster even if the former Altron pilot wasn't dating Cathy. Good lord- if Cathy found out... "And Cathy said that she'd already had too many." Duo added.  
  
Duo had been kissing Cathy?! And Chang had left him in one piece? No way! Heero knew he wasn't really good with social interactions yet, but he knew that kissing other people's significant others was a big no-no. There had to be something else going on.  
  
"Duo- why were you...uh... giving out kisses?"  
  
"I was trying to get other people's opinion on them."  
  
Ah, okay. Still odd, but this WAS Duo.  
  
"Hey!" Duo jumped out of his seat and went to perch on Heero's desk. "You could give me an opinion!"  
  
"Uh Duo..." Heero leaned back in his chair. "I don't think..."  
  
"Oh, come on Heero! Please?" Duo begged. He leaned forward, trapping Heero in his seat. His eyes were wide and pleading.  
  
"What makes you think I'd be a good judge of kisses?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you be? It's a matter of taste, not experience!"  
  
"All right." Before he could chicken out, Heero reached up and pulled Duo's mouth down to his.  
  
It was very very good.  
  
He released Duo a minute later, flushing slightly.  
  
"I think they're fine," Heero muttered. Duo was also flushing, his eyes wide.  
  
"Uh, Heero?" Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of foil-wrapped chocolates. "I meant these kisses."  
  
"Oh," Heero felt himself turn redder. Oops. Duo noted the change in color with a sense of sudden satisfaction. He reached out and tugged Heero's chair towards himself, pulling the unresisting boy closer.  
  
"But I think I like yours much better. Can I get another taste?" He dropped down onto Heero's lap and proceeded to try again.  
  
"What do you think?" Heero whispered against his mouth when they finished.  
  
"Delicious." Duo grinned inwardly as he tasted Heero's mouth again. He owed Quatre for this idea. Maybe he'd send him a big bag of chocolate kisses.  
  
end


End file.
